My cowboy in boots
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: Jasper  full out cowboy  moves to texas where he meets bella.  The quiet cowgirl Rated Tjust in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know this is crazy to start a new story but this idea just popped into my head. So … I hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

I sat in the far back corner have the classroom as usual I laid my head on the table to try and escape the pain for just a few minutes.

I know what you are thinking I don't look like I'm in pain. That's because I have become a master at putting on a mask it hardly ever falls. I'm in pain because I am always the girl helping others get the guy and I love it but I can't help looking at all the happy couples and thinking that I will never get to have that. I know that I'm too young to worry about all that but if you knew my life you would understand.

I jumped when I heard someone sit down beside me. I tried to avoid looking at them instead I pretended to wipe stuff off my cowgirl boots.

"Hey little darlin'" I was stunned at the voice I heard from beside me. I looked over and my eyes traveled up over the person's body beside me. I took a second to inspect their boots. Obviously not cheap and definitely belonging to a man. My mouth fell open as my eyes continued their journey up. I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw the persons face.

"Darlin' are you ok?" He asked. His southern accent brought me back to reality.

"Ya just shocked is all."

"By what may I ask?"

"You are like my d-"I was cut off as the teacher walked in.

Half way through class I felt a paper hit my elbow that rested on the table. I looked down and smiled at I saw the note the cowboy had passed me.

_What is your name?_ I took a second to admire his hand writing before responding.

_**Isabella but please call me bella**_

_Such a fitting name I'm jasper by the way but you can call me jazz if you'd like_

_**How so?**_

_Bella means beautiful and I just thought it fit._

_**I'm still not following you**_

_Well you name means beautiful and I just thought that it fit you perfectly I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind me saying so but you are the most beautiful cowgirl I have ever seen_

_**You won't have a problem with that**_

_Oh?_

_**I don't have a boyfriend**_

_How could you as beautiful as you are not have a boyfriend?_

_**Well I think it's because I'm not beautiful, smart, outgoing, or well- balanced.**_

Before jasper could write back the bell rang and I moved to pick up my stuff me being me the tip of my boot caught the table leg and in seconds I was going in to hug the floor but before I reached my destination I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Be careful little darlin' don't want to hurt yourself do you?" I blushed as I looked into his eyes. He started to lean down our lips just an inch from mine-

**Well I hope you like it sorry if it's bad its really late**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm staying home today to go get test ran at the hospital so I can be cleared for surgery so I decided to update. I hope it's better than the first one.**

**BPOV**

_He started to lean down his lips just an inch from mine-_

"Isabella Swan who do you think you are throwing yourself at him like that your just a little sl** **(sorry I don't cuss or say stuff like that) **aren't you?"

"S-sorry Lauren I didn't know that you two were together." I couldn't help the pang I felt in my heart.

"We aren't together." I looked up again remembering jasper still hadn't pulled me back up.

Lauren huffed in annoyance.

"Oh and Lauren she wasn't throwing herself at me nor would I have minded if she were but I am a southern gentleman so I will not call you what you deserve to be called." Jasper helped me up but didn't let me go. People were starting to pile in to the classroom.

"Jazz we need to go we're going to be late to class."

"Yea your right lets go darlin' "He kept one arm around my shoulders as we started walking out of the class room.

"Can I call you jazz too?" Lauren yelled after us.

"No that is for a limited amount of people."

"Oh and how many is that?"

"One." Jasper said smiling down at me. If his arm weren't around me I would faint. He has the most amazing half smile.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'? He asked in his honey smooth voice.

"I hope it's not me stopping y0u from being with Lauren if you want to." This caused jasper to laugh out loud.

"I don't want to _EVER _date Lauren." I was stunned by this every guy wanted Lauren.

"Ok."

"How has no guy snatched you away yet?"

"Like I said I have nothing to offer a guy I'm not beautiful or smart or confident or – "Jasper covered my mouth with his free hand.

"I don't ever want to hear you say those things about yourself again. You ARE beautiful," his eyes looked me up and down causing me to blush. "See even your blush is beautiful and I'm definitely lovin the fact that you can rock the cowgirl look all your missin is the hat. Judging by all the hundreds you have on those papers you dropped when you nearly hugged the floor you are definitely smart. As for the confidence I know for a fact that I love that your shy."

I blushed like a tomato and looked down at my feet.

"Don't hide your blush." Jasper said lifting my chin up so that he could see my face.

He was about to kiss me when the bell rang.I slipped into my class followed by a very annoyed jasper who was muttering something about hating the stupid bell and saying that it could have waited just a few more seconds. I smiled at the fact that he was in my class again. So was mike he has had this insane crush on my since the day I moved here two years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it!**

**BPOV **

I snuck another look at jasper to see he was still looking at me.

_**What are you looking at?**_ I scribbled on a piece of paper before passing it to him.

_You._

_**No duh Sherlock Holmes! I meant why**_

_Oh well why didn't you write that? Well to answer your question I was thinking about something._

_**And this involves me how?**_

_I'll tell you after class ok?_

_**K**_

I didn't miss the way he moved his chair closer to mine and draped his arm around my chair. I looked over to see mike glaring daggers at jasper. Well this won't end well.

The rest of class passed uneventfully. As the bell rang I saw mike get up and start walking towards us.

"Save me." I whispered to jasper.

"What do you mean?"

"Mike asks me out every day and he is kinda starting to scare me." I saw a look on jaspers face as he took in this new information. It was a mix or understanding, anger, and protectiveness.

"Hey bells." Mike said trying to give me a flirty smile it just came out like he was in extreme pain.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Hello you must be mike." Jasper said making himself known.

"Bella talks about me?" Mike asked pleased.

"Nope I heard the teacher call your name on the roll and you're the only one who said here." Jasper said as serious as he could be.

"So Bella I was wondering if you would like to go out Friday." Mike said looking back at me.

"I'm sorry mike but Bella is already going out with me this Friday." Jasper said happily wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me up. "Now if you'll excuse us we have to be going now." Jasper carried our stuff in his free hand. Once we were around the corner I through my arms around his neck. He wrapped his now free arm around my waist.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Well, for helping me out with the whole mike thing." I said as I pulled back my arms still around his neck and his hand keeping me there.

"You know Bella I meant everything I said I really would like to take you out Friday night if you would like to that is." He said suddenly nervous.

"I-" I was cut off by the bell.

"Again with the bell!" Jasper yelled gaining stares from the people running by.

I took a quick look at jaspers schedule and realized we had all the same classes. Jasper's ace filled with happiness at this information.

As we sat down saying that I was helping jasper to class as our excuse I pulled out piece of paper. I scribbled my answer on a piece of paper before passing it to jasper.

I watched as his face lit up as he read the words.

_**I would love to.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone sorry this is NOT an update I need some help. I have no idea what to write next for this fic. I could really use your help so if you have any ideas I am all ears.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR IDEAS THEY HELPED A LOT!**

**JPOV**

I could feel a big goofy smile still plastered on my face as i walked with Bella out of the class room. It just grew bigger as I saw the look of pure jealousy on mike's face.

"So… where are we going Friday?" Bella asked as we walked into the cafeteria.

"That… is a surprise." I said looking down at her.

"But, I hate surprises." She pouted.

"I'm still not telling you." I said causing her to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"Aw come on Bella you know that's not fair!"

"Please tell me jasper." She whispered.

"No." I said forcing myself to look away. I heard her sigh in defeat.

**Friday night**

I knocked on the door forcing my racing heart to slow down as I heard Bella asking her dad to get the door. As the door opened I saw chief swan standing on the other side.

"Hello chief swan." I said shaking his hand.

"You must be jasper." He said.

"Yes sir."

"Well come in jasper." He said as he moved out of the door way.

"Thank you, sir."

"Sit down." He said it like an order. I sat down across from him at the dining room table. I glanced nervously from him to the gun he was cleaning that sat on the table. Each time I looked at him I saw that he was glaring at me.

"So what time should I have bella home by?" I asked trying to get him to stop glaring at me.

"10."

"Then I'll have her home by 9:30." I smiled. I got a grunt in return but he stopped glaring at me so that was an improvement. Stood up when I saw Bella coming down the stairs.

**I KNOW THIS IS HORRIBLE! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yall sorry it has been so long since I updated please don't hate me I'm having major writers block with this story. Hope you like the new chapter and that I can make it through my writers block with a good chapter!**

**JPOV**

As Bella walked down the steps I almost fell over in utter amazements. She was or is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt and with a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair cowboy boot of course. Between you and me I could stare at her like that forever and never stop feeling like I was seeing a piece of heaven or feel like a blind man that just became able to see. I heard Charlie cough from beside me and it brought me back down to earth. I walked over to Bella not taking my eyes off her. She blushed slightly making me smile.

"Hey." I whispered holding my hand out for her to take. I smiled wider when she laced our fingers together.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" She asked smiling up at me.

"I'm ready when you are." I said and she nodded before looking at her dad.

"Bye dad." She said before starting to walk toward the door.

"Bye bells don't forget 10 o'clock Jasper!" He yelled after us.

"Yes chief swan." I said over my shoulder.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked as we walked outside.

"It's still a surprise." I laughed waiting as she closed the door behind us.

"Aw come on jas-" She stopped mid-sentence

"Oh my gosh! I love your truck!" She said still staring at it in wonder.

"Thanks it's a white ford f100. My grandpa gave it to my dad who gave it to me and we've all taken good care of it." I said smiling as we started walking again.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as I opened the passenger door for her.

"I'll let you drive it home." I chuckled at her squeal of excitement when she through her arms around me.

"Thank you Jasper." She said before letting go and getting in. I closed the door behind her and walked around the truck to get in the driver's seat.

"You can turn on the radio if you want." I said as I turned off her street and started toward the high way. I was hoping that if she turned the radio on she would be distracted and wouldn't keep asking where we going I knew if she gave me the puppy dog eyes again I would give in. As she turned the radio on Luke Bryan I don't want this night to end started to play and she started tapping her foot. I could tell she was restraining from dancing in her seat and smile as I started sing ing along making Bella look at me like I had three heads I just chuckled and kept sing eventually she started to sing along the it was my turn to look at her funny. When I recovered I continued singing. As I looked at her sing the song I knew that is exactly how I felt about tonight… I don't want this to end.

As the song ended Bella turned to me with a look of astonishment in her eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently as I excited onto a dirt road gladly Bella didn't notice.

"Jazz did you hear yourself? Your voice could make any girl fall in love with you on the spot." She said her voice high but not screaming.

"Did it work on you?" I asked winking at her laughing when she turned bright red. I took her hand in my intertwining our fingers.

"You have an amazing voice to bells." I said smiling as I lightly squeezed her hand.

"Not as amazing as yours is." She replied.

"Well we could argue about that or we could go for a ride." I said as we pulled in to the drive way of my house.

"What?" See asked not realizing we had stopped. I just pointed out the window smiling widely when she gasped.

"This is my family's home we brought our horses here when we moved and I figured that you'd like to go for a ride with me and there is a little lake toward the back of our land that we can have a picnic at." I said smiling at her.

"You are amazing Jasper." She said beaming at me her excitement was contagious and I couldn't help but smile widely.

"Jasper?" I heard my mom say and I looked out the windshield to see her on the front porch wiping her hands an apron that was around her waist. I smiled at Bella squeezing her hand comfortingly when I saw the nervous look on her face.

"They'll love you." I said before getting out of the car.

"Hey mom, I want you to meet someone." I said as I walked around to the passenger side of the truck. I opened the passenger door and Bella got out biting her lip and fidgeting with her shirt. I took her hand and she smiled at me look a little bit comforted. I couldn't help but smile back at the thought that I comforted her.

"Mom this is Bella." I said as we walked up the step to the porch I could see my mom eyeing our intertwined hands with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Whitlock." Bella said holding out her free hand.

"Please call me Elizabeth and we don't give handshakes in the family." She said before pulling her into a hug. Bella let go of my hand hugging her back.

"Please come in I just got done making lunch." My mom said ushering us inside.

"John get out Jasper brought a girl home!" My mom yelled up the stairs her words making me blush.

"Mom." I whined looking at Bella to see her giving me a comforting smile I smiled when I felt her intertwine out fingers and give my hand a comforting squeeze. She smiled back as we followed my mom into the kitchen where we found my dad with a sandwich half way in his mouth. He looked at us sheepishly my mom with her hands on hips gave him a stern look before slapping his hands away making him drop the half eaten sandwich rubbing his hands like a little kid. Making me and Bella both laugh.

"Go say hello to Jasper's girlfriend." My mom said making me and Bella both blush again.

"Mom she's not my girlfriend yet." I said.

"You've got a pretty girl like this and you haven't even made it official yet come one jasper catch her before someone else does." My dad said half scolding half-jokingly making us blush again.

"Hello Mr. Whitlock." Bella said.

"Please call me John." He said shaking her hand.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Jasper can you put those two plates on the table for me please." My mom said nodding to two plates each with a sandwich on them.

"Actually mom Bella and I were going to have a picnic at the lake." I said.

"It's ok jasper we can just take some drinks or something out there later I want to get to know your parents." Bella said.

"Family oriented, nice, and pretty you better treat her right jasper." My mom said smiling at a blushing Bella before giving me a stern look.

"I will." I said before carrying the plates to the table.

"Is there anything you need help with?" I heard Bella ask.

"Oh no thank you Bella I'm just about done." My mother replied.

"So what are you planning for today jasper?" My dad asked as we all sat down to eat.

"I thought Bella and I could take a ride out to the lake." I said smiling at Bella who sat next to me.

"You know, Bella, that's how I wooed jaspers mother." My dad said smiling at my mother who smiled back love still evident between them.

"Oh, really?" Bella said raising her eye brow at me making me blush.

"Well I wasn't going to ask you to marry me I mean not that I won't ever want to marry you I mean umm." I said stumbling over my words making everyone else at the table laugh.

_This couldn't get any better._ I said as I looked around at parents and Bella laughing and talking easily. When I caught my mother's eye she nodded and my father winked signaling their approval. This mom was perfect.

**Well I hope you like it their date will continue in the next chapter which I promise will be very soon.**


End file.
